Recently, printing apparatuses using inkjet recording method, such as inkjet printers or inkjet plotters, have been widely used in not only printers for general consumers but also industrial purposes, such as formation of electronic circuits, production of color filters for liquid crystal displays, and production of organic EL displays.
These inkjet type printing apparatuses include a liquid discharge head, a transport section that transports a recording medium to the liquid discharge head, and a control section that controls the liquid discharge head. Printing is carried out by driving the liquid discharge head.
The liquid discharge head includes a plurality of discharge holes, a plurality of pressurizing chambers respectively communicating with the discharge holes, a head body having pressurizing parts disposed correspondingly to the pressurizing chambers, a flexible wiring board electrically connected to the pressurizing parts, a first member disposed on the head body, and a second member disposed on the first member. The first member has a hole that permits insertion of the flexible wiring board (see, for example, Patent Document 1).